Marcia Baila
"Marcia Baila" by Les Rita Mitsouko is featured on Just Dance 3 (as a PAL exclusive). Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: * A tall orange coiffure * A tango dress, composed of a black shirt with one sleeve long and the other short, and a blue skirt with some patches * Big blue and purple earrings * Cyan high-heels Background The background is like a Spanish town view with things like an orange fan that open and close at certain points. The sun appears and hides according to the music lyrics. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in this routine, two of which are the same: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both of your arms and shake them while facing the right. The first Gold Move '''is done when ''"La voir danser me transforme" ''is sung and the third '''Gold Move '''is done when ''"Le dansuer dans la flanelle" ''is sung. '''Gold Move 2: Shake both of your arms as if to say "Why?". This is done when "Que I'on sent en toi?" ''is sung. MBgm1and3.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 MBgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Marcia Baila ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Crucified * Can't Take My Eyes Off You Captions ''Marcia Baila ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Angry Twist * Baila * Beware Of The Bull * Castanets * Spanish Groove * Spanish Sway * Spanish Waves * Spanish Whip * Whip Your Wig Trivia *This song, along with ''Satellite, were the first regional exclusives in the series. *Many of the YouTube videos that show the full gameplay of this in decent quality are not available to watch in North America due to copyright. *The version used in-game is 1 minute and 30 seconds shorter than the orignal. *Despite the song's French roots, the dancer is dressed with a Spanish theme. *There is an avatar of the coach in Just Dance 2014. It has to be unlocked by getting about level 400 on the World Dance Floor. *A move from the routine is reused in Burn ''and ''One Thing. * The background appears in Rock Lobster in Just Dance 4. * On the Wii and PlayStation 3 versions, when the background is in sunny mode, it looks like a sunset. On the Xbox 360 version, it's bright daylight. ** Also, the Xbox 360 version features ladybirds drawn on the fans, more skyscrapers and the transition from nighttime to daytime happens in a more brighter way. * This is the first French song in the series. It is followed by Danse (Pop Version) and Papaoutai. Gallery MarciaBailaMenu.png|Marcia Baila on Just Dance 3 Marciabailasqa.png|Marcia Baila Marciabaila.jpg|Just Dance Now Marciabailapictos.png|Pictograms Marciabailaavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 56.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 MarciaBaliaBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 MarciaBaliaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos File:RITA_MITSOUKO_-_Marcia_Baila_(1984) File:Just Dance 3 Marcia Baila, Les Rita Mitsouko (Solo)-(PAL) 5* Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:80's Category:Around-The-World Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Non-English songs Category:Region Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:French Songs Category:Remade Songs